19 May 1989
Show ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-05-19 ; Comments *Information of tracklisting from Hal C F Astell's website. *This is the charity show for the Hillsborough Disaster Appeal hinted at as the last show ended. It's hosted by both Tommy and Alan Freeman. The format is similar to the many charity auctions that Alan co-hosted for 'Help a London Child' appeals (still going under a different name) on Capital Radio between 1980 and 1988, one of which is on Mixcloud. *Hal: "I dated my cassette, but Tommy backs that up after the W.A.S.P. track by mentioning that this rock auction is being held on the eve of the FA Cup Final; that was held on 20 May 1989." *Items up for auction include an exclusive Guns n' Roses leather tour jacket, one of Bruce Dickinson's fencing sabres, a platinum disc for Great White's Twice Shy, a gold disc for Perfect Strangers, a personally engraved gold disc of Scorpions' Love at First Sting and four plastic stage passes from Russia (donated by a Scorpions crew member who attended the Hillsborough match), three backstage passes for Anthrax and Black Sabbath, signed albums by Queen and Paul McCartney... even a set of Lisa Dominique's underwear. Late in the show, Jon Lord donates a mini-Moog that he used to record a number of Deep Purple albums and both Ozzy Osbourne and Bob Catley donated stage costumes. *Hal: "The gap is an odd one. My recording literally cuts out from 19:58 to 43:28, so I'm presumably missing 23½ minutes of the show during a side of the recording." *Tommy hasn't heard the Queen track before so doesn't realise that Party runs right into Khashoggi's Ship and he plays half of that too. On the other hand, there's unusual talking over a number of other tracks because of the show's purpose. Sessions * None Track Listing File a *W.A.S.P.: 'The Real Me (7")' (Capitol) *Iron Maiden: 'Hallowed Be Thy Name (LP-The Number Of The Beast)' (EMI) *Deep Purple: 'Perfect Strangers (LP-Perfect Strangers)' (Polydor) *''(23 minutes of the show is missing)'' *Scorpions: 'Still Loving You (LP-Love At First Sting)' (Harvest) *Vow Wow: 'I Feel The Power (LP-Helter Skelter)' (Arista) File b *Guns N' Roses: 'Sweet Child O' Mine (LP-Appetite For Destruction)' (Geffen) *Bon Jovi: 'Runaway (LP-Bon Jovi)' (Vertigo) *Magnum: 'Days Of No Trust (LP-Wings Of Heaven)' (Polydor) *Queen: 'Party (LP-The Miracle)' (Parlophone) *Vixen: 'Love Made Me (Remix) (7")' (EMI USA) *Dogs D'Amour: 'How Come It Never Rains (Dynamite Remix 7" edit) (7")' (China) *Gun: 'Shame On You (LP-Taking On The World)' (A&M) *Blue Murder: 'Black-Hearted Woman (LP-Blue Murder)' (Geffen) *Gregg Allman Band: 'Fear Of Falling (LP-Just Before The Bullets Fly)' (Epic) *Lita Ford: 'Close My Eyes Forever (Remix) (7")' (RCA) *Ozzy Osbourne: 'Flying High Again (LP-Diary Of A Madman)' (Jet) *Beatles: 'While My Guitar Gently Weeps (2xLP-The Beatles)' (Apple) *Gillan: 'Future Shock (LP-Future Shock)' (Virgin) File ;Name *a) FRS-1989-05-19-A *b) FRS-1989-05-19-B ;Length *a) 00:52:49 *b) 01:02:09 ;Other *Many thanks to Hal C F Astell. ;Available *a) download *b) download Category:1989 Category:Shows Category:Shows (Incomplete) Category:Shows (Online)